


Penance

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Implied Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny (Queer as Folk), M/M, Points of View, Romance, Short, Song Lyrics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-27
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: He's the only thing Brian's ever done completely, one-hundred percent right; drabble; for "just_for_kicks".





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done._ \-- "Run", Snow Patrol

* * *

Brian's never believed in penance or any of that other Christian mumbo-jumbo his religiously fanatical mother tries to push on him still, but it's probably because he knows how to guilt himself even without a pedophilic priest urging him to give himself over to God.

Brian knows he's done a disservice to Michael by never quite being able to let him go, always giving him just enough special attention to keep coming back for more. Brian wants Michael to be able to stand on his own two feet, to be happy without him, but he also wants to know that he can still call Michael ten, twenty years from now - if, God-fucking-forbid, he should still have not mustered up the courage to off himself at that point - and have Michael pick up just before the third ring.

And Brian could write a fucking book on all the ways he's royally fucked up Justin's life. It would be a great coffee table decoration, filled with numerous anecdotes about Justin's baseball bat-crushed head, about a fiddler with magical fingers and pretty words, about cancer and lost pride and fucking chicken soup. The difference between Justin and Michael is that Brian knows he can't make Justin stay with just a half-smile and a pat on the head - because Justin's the one calling the shots, and he pretty much always has been, even though Brian loathes to admit it.

Brian knows he's done a lot of things wrong in his life. But as he stares at the miniaturized version of himself, lying on the pristine Italian furniture that he wiped cookie crumbs on earlier, soft blanket of hair tousled like Brian's own, he feels a swell of pride. Gus is his son, his salvation; he's the only thing Brian's ever done completely right. He just hopes one day that Gus will realize it.


End file.
